


Do You Still Love Me?

by The_Queen_Of_OTPs



Category: Broadchurch
Genre: Alec forgets their date, Ellie is comforting, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Insecure Alec, Parent Alec Hardy, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:08:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21679516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Queen_Of_OTPs/pseuds/The_Queen_Of_OTPs
Summary: Alec is feeling very insecure about his relationship with Ellie. Lucky for him, she knows exactly how to make him feel better.Based on the prompt: Imagine your OTP. Person A of your OTP is feeling extremely insecure about Person B's love for them one day. Person A asks B if they still love them and B just looks at them at kisses them passionately. When they pull away for breathe, B smiles and says, "Does that answer your question?"https://www.pinterest.com.au/pin/861383866214639503/
Relationships: Alec Hardy/Ellie Miller
Comments: 3
Kudos: 74





	Do You Still Love Me?

Fred had fallen asleep, so he had carried the little lad to bed for an afternoon nap. Alec watched over the little boy for just a moment, suddenly remembering days back when he used to watch Daisy sleep just as soundly. His eyes tearing up at the memories that were now circling his mind, he gently eased out of the room, rushing to the confinements of his own bedroom.

Alec fell back onto the bed, his hands coming up to cup his head. His eyes felt heavy, even he was feeling up to a nap too. The day he was having had drained any bit of energy he had left completely out of him, dragging him down. His desire to sleep away the pain and insecurity was too much, the need to hide the feeling that lingered heavily in his chest. Alec sighed; he couldn’t believe all this was because he was feeling insecure. He hated feeling insecure. He never usually was insecure about anything, but there was one thing that made him feel insecure more than anything in the world and that was his relationship with Ellie Miller. He knew deep down Ellie loved him so much, more than anything, but sometimes the overwhelming feeling of self-doubt took over.

‘What if Ellie doesn’t love me anymore? What if I am just making everything worse? What if I am just burdening her? She doesn’t need me or my baggage. She has enough of her own to deal with let alone mine’ were the only thoughts travelling through his mind.

Not knowing what to do, or how to feel, he moved up the bed until he was able to lean against the headboard. With a sigh, he closed his eyes, forgetting he was due to meet Ellie for coffee in just under half an hour.

Alec woke suddenly when he felt the mattress dip down beside him. He slowly opened his eyes fully expecting Fred to be waking him up but was surprised when he found Ellie lying perched up on her elbow beside him staring up at him with a look of concern.

“Hey, I’ve been looking everywhere for you” She said bringing her hand up to his cheek and caressing it with her fingers. “Are you alright?”

“I’m fine. Why have you been looking for me? I have been here all afternoon” He said, still not remembering about the date they had arranged.

“You forgot, didn’t you?” Ellie chuckled, shoving him playfully.

Alec looked puzzled. What had he forgotten? Then suddenly it clicked. “Shit!” he exclaimed. “I was meant to meet you for coffee, wasn’t I?” He said bowing his head suddenly.

“That’s okay. I understand” Ellie chuckled but then stopped when she noticed how tired and depleted, he looked. “Must have been a hard day, snoozing in the middle of the afternoon”

“You have no idea.” He replied with a weak smirk.

Ellie glared at him with a smirk on her face. “You let my three year old wear you out?”

“I guess, he can be a handful sometimes” Alec lied. If Ellie only knew the truth about how he was really feeling. It had nothing to do with Fred why he was feeling so tired and awful.

Ellie laid there, confused, glaring at Alec. The way he looked at her, said everything. That there was something wrong. “Seriously Alec? Are you okay?”

Alec frowned as he looked up. “What, am I really that obvious?”

Ellie chuckled for a moment, before returning to her previous serious look. “Your all pouty and even if I think that’s cute, it generally means something is wrong.”

Alec sighed. “What’s wrong love?” she asked him once he got himself into a more comftable position and was facing her.

Alec felt tears burning his eyes as he looked into Ellie’s brown eyes. “I feel…” he hesitated in what he wanted to say, worried that Ellie will hate him for what he’s about to say.

“It’s okay, Alec. Whatever you say, I won’t feel any different.”

“I feel like I am not good enough for you, like I am just a burden on you and your boys, like I am not meant to be here. I destroyed and bought down your whole life with three simple words. I feel as if one day you will just wake up and decide one day... well that you will make the better decision and leave me. I don’t want to lose you, Ellie. I couldn’t imagine my life without you now.” Alec confessed, taking a deep breath and choking back a wrecked sob.

Ellie looked at Alec with a small frown but understood and knew exactly how he was feeling. After his relationship with Tess had gone wrong, he had been hurt. With his marriage failing, losing his relationship with his daughter and most of all not being able to solve the Sandbrook murders and failing the family that had depended on him to get them justice for loss of the two girls, but the sad thing that really haunted her was the fact that all of that had nearly cost him his life. His fears worried her, his fear of abandonment and being alone especially. He was never alone because Ellie was there for him whenever he got bad. Ellie could have cried at that moment, because she knew how much assurance Alec always needed, it hurt her to realize how broken Alec really was.

Ellie didn’t answer him, not because she didn’t want too, but because she didn’t know how to. Alec frowned, thinking the worst, maybe Ellie didn’t love him anymore…

Reaching for her arm, he held onto her jacket sleeve. “Ellie?” Alec said desperately.

Ellie snapped out of whatever trance she had been in and looked up to find Alec’s brown tear filled eyes staring at her. “Yes?” she replied with the easiest sentence she could put together for the moment.

“Be honest with me okay?”

“Of course, always.”

He took a deep breath. “Ellie, do you still love me?”

Ellie fell frozen at his question. Did he really think she didn’t love him? No wonder he was upset.

Alec remained silent as he waited for her answer, fearing his pacemaker was about to give out on him any moment. Her silence was unbearable, but before he could even say another word, Ellie’s lips were on his. He mumbled something unintelligible, as she deepened the kiss in desperation to prove her point.

When they both pull away for breath, she chuckles, “Does that answer your question?”

“Yeah, but I am not completely clear on it. Can you tell me again?”

Ellie obeyed his request, throwing herself back into his arms and engaging him in yet another passionate kiss. When they broke again, Alec was wheezing and took a moment to breathe.

Ellie captured his face in her hands, holding his face gently in between her cupped palms. “I will always love you, you silly sod.” She reassured him carefully.

Alec rested his face on Ellie’s shoulder, and she placed firm arms around his waist. “I am never going anywhere. Your stuck with me Alec Hardy.” She chuckled and grinned when she felt him chuckle against her.

“I am sorry for this.” He said, his face turning red from embarrassment.

“Don’t be silly. Everyone has their moments. I love you, and that’s never going to change.”

“Aww you flatter me.” Alec said shyly, as a blush settled on his cheeks.

“And I will continue too, until you understand just how much I love you!”

“Tell me again, do you still love me?” He said with a smirk on his face.

Ellie grinned at him and shoved him backwards until he landed flat on his back on the mattress. “Lucky for you, I know just how to show you how much I love you.”


End file.
